An Unexpected Gift
by brie3887
Summary: Oneshot: A pregnant and irritated Zoe is woken up by Wade, only to find something she least expected.


Zoe was angry. It was the middle of the night, and all the racket from across the pond was keeping her up, again. Hammering, sawing – loud noises over and over again. She was pregnant for goodness sake; Wade knew that. He knew that and laughed. She balled her fists tighter as she marched around the pond to the gatehouse. Tensions were high. It had taken all of her energy to push aside the hurt she felt from Wade's reaction when she told him about the pregnancy. Then he had the audacity to wait outside her house all night and later make it sound like she'd be doing all the work. She refused to talk to him, until now, now that he had woken her up for the second time this week. But she just kept telling herself that was all fine, she'd be happy and capable to raise this baby by herself, if she could just get some sleep.

"Wade!" She pounded on the door while the hammering continued. "Wade! Open the door, Wade!" She shouted.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Wade looked frantic as he swung the door open, whipping his safety glasses off. His eyes swept over her body, hesitating on her belly, before he was pushed back by her tiny force.

"What are you doing?" She moved past him. "This is the second time you've woken me up this week with all your noise. I'm exhausted and all you could care about is hammering away in the middle of the night." She took a breath. "What are you making anyway?" She nudged a small cube of wood on the floor and then snatched up a plan. Wade shut the door and quickly made his way over. She examined the paper with a drawing marked with dimensions. "What is this? I don't understand why you feel the need to do this in the middle of the night?" Her voice trailed off as she tried to decipher the paper. Wade watched her eyes narrow as she turned the paper over, looking closer. "Wade?"

"It's a crib, Zoe." His finger traced the drawn lines. "See, I wanted it to look like the one you showed Lavon in the magazine. I'm sorry I woke you up." He scratched the back his neck and willed her to look up from the sketch, unnerved by her silence. "I figured I'd start now since it has some fancy stuff there on the side." He pointed to the drawing. "And I don't really have anything to pass on to my kid, so I thought I'd make him something instead. It's gotta be stained too, and of course, I'll make sure it's secure. Zoe?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Zoe? The silence is killing me. If you don't like it, we can still buy the store one." Zoe looked up for a second before launching herself into Wade's chest. She buried her head. "Zoe?" He put his hands around her slowly and noticed she was starting to cry. "Zoe, please don't cry. I was just trying to do something nice. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I can't help it. I'm pregnant." She wailed. Wade cracked a small smile and held her tighter to him. He gave her a moment to collect herself and didn't bat an eye when she used his plaid shirt to wipe her nose.

"You alright?" He asked when she pulled away. He brushed back a piece of her hair.

"Yes." She took a deep breath. Wade kept his hands on her waist an extra moment before giving her some space. "Wade, the crib – " She looked over at the unintelligible form on the floor. "It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well, I mean, I'm not making it for you." She turned to look at him sharply. "It's for the baby, Zoe." She saw that signature smirk twist up on his face and she reached out to punch him in the stomach.

"Shut up, Wade." She said with a smile. He never failed to try and make her laugh.

"Look, come here." He guided her toward his couch. "Sit." Zoe waited for Wade to begin. She could tell by the way he was fidgeting that he had something important to say. "I didn't do a good job of reacting to the news of the baby. I froze and everything scrambled in my brain. But I do want the baby. I do." He took her hands. "I also want to be with you. I want to have a baby and raise him with you." Zoe was still silent. "Zoe, I should've handled this better." He began his apology. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Yes, but it's okay." She touched his cheek. "You redeemed yourself." She looked over at the crib. "I think it'll be beautiful. And a great gift for our baby."

"So you and me?" Wade asked with that upturned lip. "We're having a baby." Zoe rolled her eyes and laughed, her hand found her belly.

"I'm pretty sure, Wade. It's not an alien."

"But what if it was?" He asked with a wild look. Zoe just laughed.

"Stop." It felt good to laugh and joke with Wade again. It felt good to be beside him on the couch.

Wade was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "I love you Zoe."

"I love you too, Wade."

 **A/N: I do not own any part of the Hart of Dixie series.**


End file.
